ERAGON AND HIS ELVEN FRIEND'S ADVENTURES
by CataraandHarmony
Summary: (PLEEZ REVIEW) It was silent for a moment in the vast city of Uru ‘baen, Galbatorix looked around, the rider is somewhere, he thought, where on earth is he? He searched the horizon, the sky, everywhere, The little… he looked up to see a bright red dragon
1. Default Chapter

**ERAGON'S ELVEN FRIEND ADVENTURE**

PROLOUGE

Disclaimer: If you read this story, you will get, nausea, upset stomach, and the cold. Anything else?

Eragon: annoyed HEY! SAY IT CORRECTLY! THIS ISN'T A CAMERSHAIL!

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own these characters.

It was silent for a moment in the vast city of Uru 'baen, Galbatorix looked around, _the rider is somewhere, _he thought, _where on_ _earth is he? _He searched the horizon, the sky, everywhere, _The little……_ he looked up to see a bright red dragon flying above him, the thing was he didn't recognize it. A head poked out over the dragon, a blue, wide eyed girl stared at him.

"YOU!" Galbatorix yelled, "GET DOWN HERE!"

The girl smiled and shook her head.

"You can't be the rider! There is no such thing as a girl rider!" Galbatorix exclaimed.

The girl began to giggle; her blonde hair began flowing in the wind.

"I don't think Ruby would like to land on you!" she yelled.

Galbatorix winced then said, "Look, I mean you no harm!"

The girl sighed, "The last time a man said that to me I had to chop off his private."

Ruby laughed slightly.

"Why have you come?" Galbatorix asked.

"My hate for your kind is strong," the girl said.

"KIND?" Galbatorix replied in astonishment, "YOU'RE AN ELF?"

The girl nodded, and jumped off of Ruby.

Just now Galbatorix noticed her cloths were a beautiful silver shine but blue she had a long skirt and a full top, she had a beautifully crafted Blue elven blade at her side. The bow she wore on her back was elegant and carved out of the hardest wood. The arrows were as strait as could be and delicately carved.

"What?" the girl asked sighing slightly.

"Are you the insolent rider who stole the second dragon egg?" Galbatorix asked hurriedly

"Why do you ask, oh fair king of the men?" The elf asked sarcastically.

"You wonder of why I ask?" Galbatorix replied.

The elf smiled while saying "Yeah."

Galbatorix looked at the Elf gloomily, "You do have a name right?"

"Maybe," the elf quickly stated.

"Do not toy with me," Galbatorix demanded.

"You have a name?" The elf asked.

"Yes, but I asked for your name first," Galbatorix answered.

"Well I'll only give you mine if you give me yours," the elf said interestedly.

"My name is Galbatorix," he said proudly.

"Uh huh," the elf replied, "I am…"


	2. The Event of a Life Time

**ERAGON'S ELVEN FRIEND ADVENTURE**

Chapter 1: The Event of a Life Time

Disclaimer: I couldn't own this story because it's not on the stock market.

Eragon looked around, "Saphira can you see anyone?" He yelled.

_No._ the dragon replied.

"Tell me if you do okay?" Eragon asked.

_Yes._ The dragon replied…. _There! There is a girl heading this way!_

Eragon turned to look, A horse came stampeding towards him the girl on the back of the horse held something close to her chest. Galbatorix's finest men were chasing her. The girl came flying down past Eragon. Eragon grabbed the girl and swung her off the horse.

"Let go of me!" the girl yelled. She flailed and kicked and then stopped as Galbatorix's men came over.

"Good citizen hand that wicked wench here." One of the men said.

"Wench?" Eragon asked looking at the girl, "She does not look like a wench."

"Hand that girl here," the second man said.

"No," Eragon said.

"You dare defy lord Galbatorix's men?" The first man asked.

"So what if I do?" Eragon asked.

"You shall perish with the girl!" The second man said. The girl gripped Eragon's hand.

"So?" The Eragon asked.

"Do you not know who this man is?" The girl asked. The men began to laugh.

"Who is this pathetic man?" The men asked.

"A rider." The girl said smiling.

"THE RIDER?" the men yelled in surprise.

"Yes," the girl said laughing, "look behind you." The men turned around just as Saphira swooped down and attacked them. The men dodged, looked at Eragon in fear and ran off without their horses. The girl began to laugh and just now Eragon noticed her pointed ears.

"Thank you so much for saving my life!" the elf exclaimed, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Geo. I am the only other person out side of the Varden that has ever stolen a dragon egg form Galbatorix." Eragon's face was full of amazement. "Don't believe me?"

Eragon just stared at her. "I believe you, because clearly that dragon egg is real," Eragon began. He couldn't explain what he was thinking. Geo was an incredible girl from what Eragon could see. Now he noticed what she looked like. She had long goldish brown hair and light blue eyes, she wore a red skirt and red shirt. She had a red gem on her silver necklace and wore red leather boots.

T/B/C


	3. Galbatorix’s Rage of a Thousand Men

**ERAGON'S ELVEN FRIENDS ADVENTURE**

Chapter 2: Galbatorix's Rage of a Thousand Men

Disclaimer: Dude, where's my car? That's the only thing I own!

Error note: The elf from the beginning has golden brown hair **_not_** blonde!

Author note: These are short stories due to I am not able to type at home as I am banned from the computer, do not tell me to make the chapters longer because I cannot.

Geo pulled her horse back over. Eragon was surprised by her will and courage. Geo's horse was white with brown and black spots. The mane of the horse was a tan as well as the tail. Geo hopped onto the horses back.

"The king will be searching for me, I best leave," Geo said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Galbatorix was out ragged, "YOU IGNORANT BABBOONS!" he yelled. The men before him shivered in fear.

"She wa…a…as with a, a rider sir," one of the men got the courage to say.

"I DON'T CARE!" Galbatorix yelled.

"My lord," a servant said, "The Urgals are back with the three prisoners."

Galbatorix got an evil smile on his face, "Bring them in," he said.

The Urgals came in and threw the twins and Murtagh down. Murtagh rubbed his head in disgust and then looked at Galbatorix.

"Oh….." He said uneasily.

"Oh?" Galbatorix asked with a smile, "Oh is right my obedient little…" Galbatorix took a deep breath, "Who is this rider? What is his name?" he asked Murtagh.

Murtagh shook his head, "You won't get him alive," He whispered.

"Do you wish him to die?" Galbatorix asked quickly.

Murtagh Jumped. "NO!" he yelled.

Galbatorix smiled. "Then tell me his name," he said.

"It's not of your business!" Murtagh said.

"Then he'll die," Galbatorix said with pleasure.

"That's a dumb reason," a voice suddenly said.

"Who asked you?" Galbatorix asked suddenly.

"Me," the voice answered sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Galbatorix asked.

"The person speaking," the voice replied.

T/B/C

If you think you know who the voice is pleez review!


	4. Lord of the Beasts

**ERAGON'S ELVEN FRIENDS ADVENTURE**

Chapter 3: Lord of the Beasts

Author: Um, I'd like to take a moment to point something out; the man of my dreams, who's a total hottie Keith Urban, Won best video of the year at the CMA awards last night. Keith is soo Hot! Date: 4/12/05…………….. KEITH IS HOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Keith.

Note: I write these stories at school; I usually take two class periods to do them.

"You," Galbatorix began.

"Me," the voice replied tauntingly.

"You, Arrogant voice, GET DOWN HERE I COMMANND THE!" Galbatorix yelled.

"You sounded strange just now," The voice stated.

"Girl if you do not get down here at the count of ten you shall be eliminated!" Galbatorix said smirking.

"Fine," The voice replied, a young girl jumped down from the ceiling beams. She had long Strawberry blonde hair with silver tips, brown eyes, wore silver and black cloths, and had slightly pointed ears. "Your wish has been granted you smoldering pile of…." The girl said

"Don't do it Jules," another voice said. Another girl stepped out and into the light, this girl had long blonde hair to shoulders length, icy blue eyes, wore purple and blue, and also had slightly pointed ears.

"Why not?" Jules asked, "He's a lower level rider to us Crystal!"

"Yes Jules but he could help us find Eragon," Crystal said.

"Oh come on! We need to kill him and get it over with!" Jules yelled.

"Be patient," Crystal said with a smile, "Very, very useful."

T/B/C!


End file.
